Neverending Night
by Quill of Thoughts
Summary: What happens when the second tom you've gotten close to is a cutter, who's been heartbroken by another queen? Could you ever make him feel better, and feel loved? For BroadwayKhaos' Jellicle Week. Cass/Misto, Cass/Lonz soon .
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts

**A/N: Yay! I broke my month-long writing absence from FF with a BroadwayKhaos' Jellicle Week! A friend forced me to do NaNoWriMo last month, so I'm still in that mindset, sorta…Anyways! Back to this story! This is the sequel to Nightlife, yet you don't really need to have read that. It comes in handy though. The story focuses on Cassandra, starting Dec. 23rd of the same year as Nightlife. Suicidal themes throughout the story. Anyways, Read, Review, and all that jazz!**

_**Ch. 1: Thoughts**_

_What was he thinking?_ Cassandra thought sadly.

She sat in the waiting room of the ER, her paws aimlessly fiddling with the fedora that Mistoffelees always wore, even to his shows. They had been an item for a couple of months now, only since September, yet Cassandra already was head-over-heels in love with him.

"Cassandra?" a doctor called from the double glass doors into the main portion of the hospital. Quickly, she stood up from the green vinyl chair she was sitting in and walked over to him.

"Yes? He'll be alright?" she asked, looking anxious. She had good reason to—she found Mistoffelees in the bathroom, bleeding profusely from self-inflicted cuts on his wrists.

"Yes, ma'am. He's lucky that he got here when he did. Any longer and he would have bled to death. We're just going to keep him overnight, to make sure that he's better recovered from the blood loss," the doctor said, placing a comforting paw on Cassandra's shoulder. She nodded gratefully, and appeared to calm down slightly.

"Can I go see him now?" she asked after she took a few deep breaths. The doctor nodded and started leading her down the hallway. She noticed, with some distaste, that the hallway had the usual too-clean small characteristic of hospitals. After a moment, the doctor opened a door and a tired-looking Mistoffelees laid on the bed. She rushed over to him, kneeling down beside his bed.

"He 'Dra," he said softly, smiling slightly. Cassandra smiled slightly back, and put a paw on his arm.

"How're you feeling, Mist?" she asked him.

"Sore, yet otherwise pretty cood. I expect they're keeping me the night?" he asked hedr.

"Yeah. I'll be here early to pick you up tomorrow," she told him, brushing his cheek softly with her paw.

"You're not going to stay?"

"Doctor's wanting me to leave…" she said, glancing up at the doctor, what motioning for her to go. Misto nodded sadly and she kissed his forehead. She walked slowly out of the room and out of the hospital to her car. As the lights flashed on the dark green CRV, she walked over to it, and started driving back to her apartment on the outskirts of town. She had taken the night off, Ademetus filling in for her, because of Mistoffelees having to go to the hospital.

She picked him up the next day, bringing Mistoffelees back to her place, and there were passionately making out in the kitchen.

"Watch the wrist," Misto murmered softly, pressing Cassandra up against a wall. She nodded slightly, moving her paw from his hands to holding the back of his head as she continued kissing him.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," she whispered.

"Still not completely better…" he replied. "I need to tak it easier. Still low on blood." Pulling away from Cassandra, he sat down at the table. She poured him a cup of warm tea from the pot sitting on the stovetop, and poured a drop of scotch into it before sitting it down in front of him.

"Here you are. I figured you would want something warm," she said, sitting down beside him. He smiled softly at her as he tasted it.

"You added your best scotch to this," he said softly. .

"Me? _Never_… The doctor said not to let you have any alcohol," she said, smiling. He laughed softly, drinking the rest of the tea. After a few minutes of silence, he stood up.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom," he said softly. Cassandra nodded, and he walked to the bathroom, subtly locking the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: Ache

**A/N: Short chapter…emo chapter…I really need to quite writing the Jellicle Weeks when I'm getting stressed in school. Always makes for an angsty story…of course, I was reading E.A. Poe, and Hawthorn as I wrote this, so I have a slight bit of an excuse. Anyways, on to more important things. Why have I received only two reviews? I **_**live **_**off of reviews, like any good FF writer! Especially when I've got English teachers saying I'm an awful writer who shouldn't mentally scar the world with my awful writing…not fun. Anyways (again), read, review, and all that jazz.**

_**Ch. 2: Ache**_

"Mist?" Cassandra called, knocking softly on the bathroom door. "Misto? Mistofffelees?" When no reply came, she pulled the small key off of the lintel of the door, and unlocked the door. She glanced around, almost turning back out of the bathroom, when she looked down and saw a pale Mistoffelees, lying in his blood in the shower. Quickly, she rushed over to him, trying to wake him up, despite the fact that she didn't feel a pulse at all. With a shaking paw, she pulled out her phone and dialed the phone to get an ambulance.

_How could he do this? He was just acting so happy a minute ago! _Cassandra thought, sobbing over Misto as she continued trying to wake up, praying that he wasn't dead.

The ambulance made it to her apartment in less than three minutes, and left in less than that. They had pronounced him dead with barely a touch, and they took his body away with them. She sat, shaking slightly, on the cold tile bathroom floor and slowly looked around. The EMT's had already scrubbed the tile in the shower free of any blood, and set a small letter in front of her that they had found in his clothes. The usually strong, fearless Abyssinian was now reduced to a sobbing mess, terrified of what she would find in the letter.

_Cass, (and family…)_

_Sorry for dying on you. I know that your last tomfriend died also, _

_by the same way, yet I just couldn't take life any more. I never _

_got over Vic, and I was ashamed of being, in essence, a drunk _

_as well. So, I decided to take my leave. Sorry and all, Misto._

There was also a post script, looking like it was hastily added in what appeared to be blood.

_P.S. Thanks for the tea, and trying to save me. I'll miss making out with you._

Cassandra's sobs grew louder as she read that. Not once did he say that he would miss _her. _She knew it was too good to be true. A tom would never truly like her. What was she ever thinking that Misto actually liked her…

Here's to more heartache for the Abyssinian Queen…


	3. Chapter 3: God Bless

**A/N: Short chapter…yet oh well…More angst. Trust me, it gets slightly better after this chapter. And it ends slightly fluffy-like as well. Anyways, read, review (pretty please! No one's reviewing, other than Eraman and raptoregg64! And MacavityManiac fav'ed!) and all that jazz.**

_**Chapter 3: God Bless**_

Cassandra had moved to her couch unaware of everything except the gaping hole in her chest. Suddenly, the phone rang, jarring her from her thoughts.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone after fumbling with it for a minute.

"Is this Cassandra Synian?" a cold voice asked her. She nodded her head, slightly confused.

"Yes. Why, might I ask, do you want to know?" she said.

"I am Mistoffelees' father. His mother and I wanted to inform you that you are not welcome to his funeral. We will have security escort you out if you make an appearance," he said before rudely hanging up the phone. Cassandra sat there in shock for a minute before slowly lowering her paw and setting the phone down.

"I can't tell my magician 'bye'?" she asked the empty room softly. Slowly, she looked around the room, her eyes finally landing on the Christmas tree Misto had helped her decorate so carefully last week. She never put one up, always saying they were too much trouble, yet Misto had insisted they go out and buy a tree. Had he known that he was going to commit suicide then? As she looked at it, a thought suddenly struck her and she cried out softly, her sobs growing more violent.

"Merry Christmas, Cassandra! Guess what you got! A dead tomfriend!" she said through her sobbing, her tone scathing, bitter and sarcastic. The phone rang, and, looking over at it, silenced it. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now.


	4. Chapter 4: Yinyang

**A/N: Here's to my two faithful reviewers for this story: Eraman and raptoregg64…This is the beginning of the end of the angst. Short chapter, like usual, yet the last couple will probably be longer. Don't own anything, no matter what's mentioned in this story. Yeah…not much else. Read, review, and all that jazz.**

_**Chapter 4: Yin-yang**_

A nearly inaudible click sounded and a black and white patched tom walked into the apartment, carrying two large mugs of some steaming liquid. Cassandra didn't look up, still sobbing from the realization that Misto had killed himself on Christmas. Alonzo set the mugs down on the coffee table in front of her, and sat down next to the Abyssinian queen.

"C'mon, Cass, calm down," he said softly, wrapping an arm around her. She glanced up quickly, pulling away from him.

"How'd you get in, Lonz?" she asked him, looking confused. He smirked slightly and held up a key.

"Your spare key. Only took a minute to find it," he said. She narrowed her eyes slightly before turning back to the floor.

"I brought you some hot chocolate," he said, nudging her softly.

"Why?" she asked him softly, looking back up at him with wet eyes.

"I've found that hot chocolate can make anything better," he said, smiling softly.

"No, why are you here?" she asked him. Picking up the mug of hot chocolate, she took a hesitant drink of it as she waited for his answer. Alonzo sighed slightly, taking a breath to answer.

"We heard about what happened over at the nightclub. I figured you would take it hard. Wanted to make sure you were okay. How do you like the chocolate, by the way?" he said, looking over at her. She smiled weakly.

"It's good. I like it a lot," she said softly. Alonzo smiled down at her. "I'm glad. It's my personal blend," he said.

"Really? I didn't know you mixed drinks," she said softly. "Ad usually does that."

"Just because Ad's the one who makes the best mixed drinks, doesn't mean I can't make them," he said, smiling. Cassandra smiled softly, and leaned against him.

"Thank you for helping me feel better, Lonz," she said softly. He nodded and stood up, pulling her to her feet.

"You're welcome, yet I'm taking you back to my place. This place is too depressing," he said. Cassandra nodded, giving him a slight hug.


	5. Chapter 5: Warmth

**A/N: Yay! Almost fluff! Not quite though, considering it ends on an angsty note, yet still, compared to the rest of the story so far, it's pretty fluffy-happy. So, still thanks to raptoregg64 (who won't be able to review the rest of the story for a while now…) and Eraman (who hopefully will) for still reviewing this story. Anyways, read, review, and all that jazz.**

_**Chapter 5: Warmth**_

Cassandra packed a small bag with clothes and a lot of money, and followed Alonzo out of her apartment, locking it behind her. After helping her into the passenger side of the car, he got in and started the car, driving to his small house a couple miles out of the city.

"I wouldn't think of you as one to own a cabin in the woods," Cassandra said as she walked up to the small cabin. He shrugged slightly as he unlocked the door, and he opened the door for her.

"It's actually my parents' place. They used to take me out here whenever I got too stressed for city life, so, I was here pretty much all the time," Alonzo said, smiling slightly as he kicked his shoes off just as he walked into the room. "It's not much, yet I like it. It's got tv and internet, so that's all that matters to me. I like it."

"It's nice," Cassandra said softly as she followed him in and kicked her own shoes off.

"It's perfect," Alonzo said with a smile. He walked in, and opened the two side doors, looking inside before walking back to her. She turned, closing the front door and she walked over to the couch next to the fireplace, sitting down.

"It's cold though," Cassandra said, shivering slightly. Alonzo nodded and walked outside. She followed him with her eyes and he walked back into the building with his arms full of wood. He stacked it carefully in the fireplace and started to try and light a match.

"Hopefully I'll be able to take care of that," he said slowly as a match finally lit and he coaxed the small flame into some newspaper, which quickly lit and sparked a nice fire. He smiled slightly and sat back, leaning against the sturdy coffee table, and he looked over his shoulder at her. Cassandra tried smiling weakly and she pulled a fluffy pillow over next to him and looked over at him.

"Do you want some hot chocolate or food or something?" he asked her. She shrugged slightly, yet nodded after a moment.

"I think food would be nice," she said softly. Alonzo nodded and he stood up and walked over to the small kitchen nook in the corner of the room. Cassandra watched the flames in the fireplace, simply letting herself zone out, as Alonzo worked behind her on dinner, and he walked back over to her, sitting down next to here.

"Here you are, Cass," he said, setting a bowl of what appeared to be chicken noodle soup in front of her. "I hope that you don't mind that it's leftovers," he added after a minute. Cassandra shook her head as she cautiously picked the bowl up and tasted some of it.

"It's really good, Alonzo. Who made it? Your mom?" she asked him. He smiled slightly as he swallowed, and shook his head.

"Nah, my mom actually lives out of state now. She prefers a warmer climate, so she moved with dad down south. I actually made this last night. Wanted something warm for Christmas," Alonzo said. Cassandra smiled slightly, her smile not quite as strained as it was earlier.

"You're a good cook, Lonz. Wouldn't have expected that either," she said before continuing to eat the soup. He nodded, smiling, and downed the last bit of broth.

"Well, Cass, I'm a bachelor living out in the woods—" he paused, thinking for a moment. "Well, that came out sketchier than I had thought…Well, at any rate, I can't exactly go out every night for dinner." Cassandra nodded and she finished up her bowl of soup quickly.

"It's really good, Lonz," she said.

"Thanks, Cass," he said, smiling at her. She glanced away briefly, before looking back at him.

"Lonz, why'd you come help me, rather than someone else?" she asked him. He shrugged slightly.

"I volunteered first," he said simply. She nodded slightly, and closed her eyes, leaning against his shoulder, glad that she was feeling somewhat better.

"Merry Christmas, Cass," he said softly. Cassandra opened her eyes quickly and stood up, walking outside to the frigid cold.


	6. Chapter 6: Cold

**A/N: Short chapter, yet it marks the end of the angsty-ness of the story. Next chapter ends on a nice, happy, almost-fluffy note, so that's nice. I'll put my disclaimer for the story here: I own absolutely NO ONE. Not even Sphinx. Sphinx belongs to Eraman, who was nice enough to let me mention him in here. Nothing's mine except for the setting and plot. Anyways, read, review and all that jazz.**

**_Chapter 6: Cold_**

"Cass?" Lonz asked, walking up behind her with a blanket in his hand. She was curled up on the ground, crying softly and rocking back and forth. "C'mon, Cass," he said softly, touching her shoulder lightly. Quickly, she pulled away from his touch. "Cass, it's cold. You're going to get sick if you're out here,"

""No…Misto just died and there I was, smiling!" she said, shivering as she said that. Alonzo sighed and draped the blanket over her shoulders. Slowly, she pulled the edged of the blanket in, quieting down. "Have you ever lost someone?" she asked him softly after a minute. She sighed softly.

"Lost a queenfriend because they died? No, only got dumped. Brother died though…You remember Sphinx? Well, he got hit by a drunk driver a few days ago," he said softly. Cassandra remembered Sphinx. He wasn't around all that much, yet she happened to like him.

"I'm sorry," Cassandra said softly. He shrugged slightly.

"He died instantly, so he wasn't in much pain," he said softly. Cassandra looked over at him, hugging him tightly. Alonzo stiffened slightly before hugging her back.

"Thanks for helping me feel better, Lonz," she said softly. "I'm still sorry about your brother though."

"It's alright, Cass. And you're welcome. Do you feel like heading back to the club tonight or tomorrow? There's the 'Thank EC all the drunk santas are gone' party tomorrow," he said, smiling slightly. She shook her head slightly, looking down at the ground.

"Not tonight, at the very least. I'm not sure what the morning will bring," she said softly. Alonzo nodded, looking slightly concerned at the dark queen, putting an arm around her to try and calm her shivering down.

"How about we head inside now? You've got a tee shirt on, and it's snowing now," he said softly. Cassandra looked up at him, slightly confused.

"Snowing? Yet it never snows," she said. Alonzo smirked slightly.

"Yet it is, Cass. A beautiful Christmas snow," he said as he held a paw out. A snowflake spiraled down, landing on his outstretched paw.


	7. Chapter 7: Kiss?

**A/N: Finally! Last chapter is up! Yay! Not much else to say about this, other than I think I sorta ended on a fluffy note for once…yeah…and the whole "read, review, and all that jazz" deal…**

Cassandra woke up the next morning in Alonzo's arms—she didn't want to be alone through the night—and he slowly woke up as well. Smiling slightly, she laid there next to him, not moving.

"Morning, Cass," he said softly, pulling away to stretch out.

"Morning, Lonz," she replied, looking over at him. She hadn't every really thought of him in a romantic way, yet as he treated her so nicely over the past day, and since she had slept next to him last night, she founde herself thinking of him more in that way.

"Do you want coffee or anything?" he asked her as he pulled a loose tee shirt on. She nodded, still watching him as she sat on the bed.

"That would be nice," she said softly. He smiled slightly at her, sitting down next to her.

"Anything else?" he asked her. Cassandra shook her head slightly, and he stood back up.

"I'll go make some up then. That way you can change," Alonzo said as he walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Cassandra pulled her bag out from underneath the bed and pulled out a set of clothes. She quickly changed into a set of dark blue jeans and a loose white blouse. After changing, she walked out into the main room, gladly accepting the cup of coffee that Alonzo held out to her.

"How are you doing, Cass?" he asked her. She took a drink of the coffee, glad that it was warm, before answering.

"Better, slightly. Still sad that he died," she replied. "You?"

"Annoyed that Bomba dumped me on Christmas Eve…again…" he said, sounding annoyed as well.

"She dumped you?" Cassandra asked, slightly surprised.

"Yep. Again. And she had been seeing Tugger behind my back. Again," he said, making a small face at it.

"Strange. She told me the day before yesterday that she was really into you…" Cassandra said, slightly confused now.

"Well, she apparently decided that I got boring and she dumped me," Alonzo snapped quickly. Cassandra sighed slightly and touched a paw to his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was actually going to ask you if you felt up to the annual party."

"I think I might be up to that," she replied, despite not being entirely sure that she was. Alonzo nodded and set his empty mug in the sink. Cassandra set hers next to his and turned back to him.

"Ready to go then?" he asked her.

"It's already noon?"

"Yeah. We slept late," he said, smiling faintly. "Shall we leave then?"

A few minutes later, Alonzo drove up to the employee parking lot and let Cassandra inside. The other Jellicles momentarily stopped talking as she walked through the door and Tanto rushed up to Cassandra, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, Cass," she said softly. "Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah," Cassandra replied, pulling away slightly. Tanto nodded before walking back to Cori and Ademetus. Tugger, smiling slightly, walked over to Alonzo and Cassandra, looking back at the others.

"Since when was this a funeral?" he asked. "I came to a party!" The Jellicles laughed, and the music started up again, and Tugger leaned over to Alonzo.

"Yes, Tugger?" Alonzo asked. Tugger smiled and pointed to a spot above us.

"Look who stopped under the mistletoe," he said.


End file.
